A glow plug is used as an auxiliary heat source for a compression ignition internal combustion engine (such as a diesel engine). In one known technique for the glow plug, a rod-shaped inner shaft and a rod-shaped ceramic heater disposed at the front end of the inner shaft are connected through a conductive ring member (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) No. 2006-153338).